


A Good End (Translation/翻译)

by tunechi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunechi/pseuds/tunechi
Summary: Harold的右手上有一条已经看不出了的疤痕横穿他的掌心。Root知道，因为那是她造成的。





	A Good End (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630689) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



Harold的右手上有一条已经看不出了的疤痕横穿他的掌心。Root知道，因为那是她造成的。虽然随着时间的流逝她逐渐忘记了它。当她抓住他的手把他挡在身后、带他脱离了危险的时候她第一次想起了它，感受到那道稍微不平整的线触碰着她的指间。而第二次是因为她在缓缓失血而亡的时候Harold把那只手按在了她的面颊。“我很抱歉，Root。”他低声说道，眼里有泪光。而Root只是笑着看着他：即使她干过很多坏事，杀了许多人，他仍然关心、在意她。就像他曾说过的那样：这从来都不是开始之地便是结束之处。死在他的怀里是一种至高无上的特权。


End file.
